Held at Gunpoint
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Booth and Bones are trapped in a bank that's being robbed and the hostages are forced to stay so the robbers can negotate their realise. What happens when Booth is shot? THE LAST CHAPTER! THEY KISS AND THERE'S SO MUCH MORE! PLEASE, PLEASE R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Bone's fanfic so be kind! Lol. Love the show though I didn't get started until halfway season 1. _

Brennan sighed with annoyance as she stood in line with her partner, Agent Booth.

"What are we even doing here?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"We're here because I need some extra money to before tommarow so I can get something nice for Parker's birthday."

"Tommarow's his birthday?" Brennan asked. "Cutting the shopping a little close are we?" Booth sighed.

"Yes, yes we are. I've been very busy though as you know. Chasing down these seriel killers is a full time job you know." Brennan laughed at the coment.

"I'll give you that one." She admitted.

Suddenly out of no where two men pulled out their guns and started shooting in the air.

"Everybody get down! This is a robbery!" Shouted one of the men. People started screaming as soon as the guns were off and everyone quickly layed down to the grown though Booth had to pull Brennan down.

"If everyone cooperates and remaines calm no one well get hurt!" Shouted the tall man. Both men started to walk to the tellers.

"I want you to take me to the vault in the back." The tall man told the women who nodded, her whole body trembling.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Brennan hissed to Booth as they both lay perfectly still on the floor.

"Like what?" Booth hissed back.

"Well I don't know, you have a gun."

"So?"

"So shoot them." Brennan finished.

Booth laughed softly."It doesn't work like that Bones."

Suddenly a guard appeared.

"Freeze!" He shouted. The two men turned in surprise as the guard pointed a gun at them "Drop the guns and no one has to get hurt." The guard said firmly but still shaking. The tall man shook his head.

"No can do boss." With that he pulled the trigger and before anyone could react the bullet plunged into the guard's chest. One of the women screamed.

"Oh no, oh man Trey this is bad." The shorter guy said. "Oh man, I mean now this is. This is bad. We killed someone."

"Well you stop wining? I had know choice." Trey told his little brother. Brennan started to crawl over to the gaurd slowly and quietly.

"Bones." Hissed Booth. "Bones what the hell? Get back here!" Trey turned and saw her crawling. He pointed the gun at her and she froze.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

"I have to see if he's all right!" Brennan shot back. "He's been shot in the chest. He needs help!"

"Nobody goes anywhere unless I say so!" Trey snapped.

"So you're just going to let him die!" Shouted Brennan angrily.

"Bones, cool it." Prayed Booth. While they were talking he was silently texting his office as well as Camille with his cell phone in his back pocket. Soon with any luck the police would be here. Hopefully Bone's wouldn't do anything stupid to interupt that plan by getting them all killed.

"Damned right I'll let him die, better him then me." Trey spat.

"So you'll add murder to your list of offenses." Brennan said in disgust.

"It's only a crime if you get caught. I don't plan on getting caught. Me and my little brother here plan on leaving another way. After we get the money."

"You already got the money, in the vault." Brennan said. "So why don't you take it and leave so this man might have a chance to live?"

"Oh no, this is more then just a robbery." Smiled Trey. Booth sighed and spoke for the first time to him.

"It's a hostage situation." He said and Trey smile grew even wider. "Gotcha." He said. "So please continue texting the cops." Booth looked surprised and he rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that innocent face crap. You don't think I don't see that cell phone? Keep on texting I say. The more that come the better. We might even get on the news little brother." He added to his younger brother Jimmy. Trey looked at Brennan. "And you're not going near that man unless I tell you that you can. Got that sister?" With that he walked away laughing like a maniac. He then told his brother to make sure she doesn't lay a finger on the guard.

"Now what are we going to do?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"I don't know." Sighed Booth. "I just don't know..."

_Let me know if I should continue with this idea or not! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks for the great review's I've been getting! I truly didn't expect so many so soon! I guess that's a hint that I should defintely continue with the idea:)_

Camille hurried into the lab room where Hodgins, Angela, and Zach were eating their lunches.

"We've got a situation." She said. "Booth just texted me and I called the police just to confirm it."

"Confirm what?" Zach asked.

"To confirm..." Hodgins started to say then stopped when he saw Angela glaring at him. "Naw, nevermind, that was to easy anyways."

"To confirm a hostage situation in a bank." Cam said chosing to ignore Hodgin's remark.

"What does that have to do with us?" Angela asked while eating her sandwhich. Cam looked at them, uncertain of how to break the news seeing how she was still in shock herself.

"It concerns us because...Because Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are in the bank. Booth was texting me to notify the police." They stared at her and all three mouths dropped...

"No way." Angela said. "That's like so...so.."

"Movie like." Hodgins said.

"Sureal." Angela finished.

"Why were they in a bank anyways?" Zach asked.

"I don't know." Cam snapped and he looked surprised at her harsh tone. "Sorry." She said, still on edge. "I don't know why they were at the bank and I don't care, what I care about it getting them the hell out of there, alive."

"Why don't you call the police then?" Angela asked. Cam sighed

"I did. They say it's a hostage situation. A standoff." Zach flipped on the tv.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked.

"Seeing if it's on the news." Zach said logically and sure enough it was. There were reporters and cops and FBI agents everywhere outside the downtown bank. Suddenly a man with a gun came out holding a person.

"Wait, is, is that Brennan?" Hodgin's asked shocked. And sure enough there was Dr. Brennan being held at gunpoint.

"If anyone tries to do anything stupid and not follow my exact orders!" shouted the man with the gun who was Trey, "Then this women well be the first to be shot. And I will kill her within 24 hours if my demands aren't met, and after that I will kill a hostage every single hour, on the hour!" Cam stared at the tv clearly in shocked and angry as hell.

"Get me the phone."

_Sorry for such a short chapter but I'll try and make the next ones longer. Thanks for all the great reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! And I promise That I'll work on my spelling and grammar better. And I decided that this is going to be a Standoff crossover. Hadn't thought about it tell it was suggested. It was just going to be a bank robbery but I wanted them in there for a while. So yeah, Emily and Matt will be negotiating with Trey and Jimmy! Good idea!-I like Standoff a lot too._

Bones was thrown back inside after Trey's announcment. Booth got to her within seconds.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"I well be as soon as I kick his ass." Growled Bones and Booth laughed mainly because Bones was still Bones and that felt good at a time like this.

"Well I guess the police got your message." Bones concluded staring at the squard cars out in front.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how much help they'll be. I mean how much money does Trey want?"

"I heard him talking to his brother. He says that they can't except anything less then a hundred million."

"A hundred mill?" Booth whispered. "And how the hell are the F.B.I supposed to get that much money within 24 hours?"

"Well they are the F.B.I." Bones's told him.

"Yeah so?"

"So they'll figure something out. They always do right?" Bones looked at Booth. "Right?" She repeated and he nodded in agreement even though he knew that on more then one occasion the F.B.I failed in negotiation. But he didn't want to upset Bones especially since she was the first 'victim.' But he'd be damned if he left them hurt her. He'd use his gun first before that. At least he had a weapon. All he had to do was try and find a time to take Trey and Jimmy by surprise. It couldn't be like the incident with the guard. That one should that even if you had a weopon on you but you don't have a plan or stragety it's somewhat worthless.

"We should get to the little brother." Booth told Bones.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's the one that doesn't want to be here anymore then the rest of us do. He's just as scared as we are, maybe more."

"Bullshit." Bones snapped. She was not in the patronizing mood.

"Have you seen how Trey treats him? How he acts around his older brother? He doesn't like doing this but he's to scared to stand up to his big brother. If we could just convince him..." sighed Booth.

"Convince him to do what? Betray his own brother?" Bones asked and he nodded.

"If it comes down to it, yeah." He told her. "But I want to try and talk to him. To have him try and convince Trey that this isn't the right way to do things. That they can still come out of it all right."

"Yeah right, like _Trey _would believe you." Spat Bones. She was still pissed at hell at him for taking her like that and being a display or something like that.

"Everybody get up now!" Trey shouted. Bones and Booth looked at each other, confsued. "What are you deaf? get your ass's up now Goddamne it or someone well get hurt!" With those remarks everyone hurried to their feat. Trey went to the man that sat at a desk who was clearly in charge of the bank.

"Open that gate now." He told him and he was speaking of the medium sized cage like room they had in the back where they kept money and other valuables locked in. Without arguing the man did as he was told, shaking as he punched in the combonation to open the jaillike door. Trey had Jimmy help him shuffle everyone in like they were animals.

"Now I don't have to keep an eye on them all the goddamned time." Trey told Jimmy as he slammed the door shut.

"You can't keep us locked up like animals!" Snapped Bones as she pushed her way to the front, Booth following her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, which she just did.

"Bones well you shut up?" Growled Booth. God she was impossible to reason with sometime.

"I suggest you listen to your boyfriend." Sneered Trey.

"What? He's not my boyfriend." Bones told him as he left. "He's not my boyfriend!" She called out stubboringly as Trey and Jimmy went to the front of the bank.

"Well you shut up lady?" snapped a strange man. "You're gonna get us all killed with that attitude of yours."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Hey don't talk to a lady like that!" Booth told the man and then turned to Bones. "Now do as that man says and shut the hell up for once." Bones looked surprised and the man looked outraged.

"You yell at me and then say the same thing to her?" He snapped.

"That's right!" Booth shot back. "Because I know her. It's different then telll a women that I don't even know to shut the hell up. How would I like it if I told lets say that older women," He pointed to an elderly women who was holding her dog, trembling. "To shut the hell up, if she was complaining?" The man opened his mouth and closed it. The guy had a point as much as he hated to admitt it.

"I'm sorry I just didn't like him calling you my boyfriend when your not." Brennan told him. Booth sighed.

"Would it really be that bad if I was?" he asked.

"Of course it would." Bones cried, the question catching her off guard and he looked surprised.

"Oh..."

"I don't mean like that, it's just. You're my partner." Bone's tried to explaine seeing that he was hurt. "And that it would be really wierd and awarked, and that you have a son..."

"What the hell does he have to do with that?" Booth snapped, a bit definsive.

"Well it would just add to the complications of a relationship." Bones's stammered. "Look could we not talk about this right now? Everyone's staring." Booth looked around and indeed people were listening in intently and curiously. They turned away quickly when he looked at them and he sighed.

"We'll talk about it later." He agreed and Bone's looked at him worriedly.

"Are we still okay?" Bones asked , concerned and he nodded and smiled.

"Of course we are." He laughed. "I'm not mad or upset, promise. I kinda threw that one at you."

"Yes you did." Bone's agreed still unsure on what just happened.

"It was unfaire of me."

"Yes it was."

"You're an idiot." Booth added seriously and Bone's started to agree and then stopped and saw that he was trying to hold in laughter.

"Nice try." She said hitting him in the shoulder.

"What couldn't you have humored me?" Grinned Booth and Bones rolled his eyes.

"Men." She muttered to the women next to her and the women nodded in agreement,

"Uh huh honey, I feel for you." She said and Bone's smiled.

"Hey now that's two against, one. That's not fair." Booth said.

Even with the joking around and other people talking to one another they were all scared to death and wondered even more then ever what the hell was going to happen to them now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow thanks for all the great review's I've been getting:) I'm going to have both shows located in LA cause that well just make it easier for the crossovers._

"Hey Matt." Emily said coming into his office.

"Yeah." He said, looking up while rumiging threw his desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for something." He stands up. "We still on for tonight?"

"What? No, I mean yes. I think so at least." He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"We have a hostage situation." She said. He looked surprised.

"Where?"

"At Downfall Bank downtown." He sighed.

"Let me guess, bank robbery? Holding people hostage?" She nodded. "How many people?

"More then a dozen. And one of them's an FBI agent." He looked at her sharply.

"A FBI agent? What's his or her name? How did you find out about the agent in the first place?"

"He texted a college of his. Well sort of a college. Look it's kind of complicated, but we need to get to the bank right away. Cheryl's already down there. She's expecting you any minute."

"Ah well we don't want to keep Cheryl waiting now do we?" Matt asked, half serious half not.

"Look are we going or not?" Emily asked a bit sharply. Matt nodded.

"All right, get the hint. We're going."

(Scene switches to the large vault that the hostages are in.)

"Hey! Hey!" Booth shouted through the bars.

"What are you doing?" Bones asked sharply.

"I'm trying to save everyones neck." Booth hissed.

"What by shouting them to death?" Bones asked sarcastically. He glared at her.

"Hey!" He shouted again.

"Well you be quite?" Cried one of the women. "They'll come back here!"

" That's the general idea." agreed Booth.

"What is all this shouting?" snapped Trey as he and Jimmy went back there.

"What does it matter? The police are already here." Bones snapped smartly.

"Bones well you please shut up?" Begged Booth as Trey glared at her. "Listen, you got the cops attention, and probably the FBI as well."

"Yeah so?"

"So you don't need all these hostages. You only need one." Trey laughed.

"And I'm sure you're about to be the great heroe and save everyone is that right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Booth said. Brennan stared at him, horrified at what he was suggesting.

"Booth..." She whispered sharply.

"Not now Bones." He hissed back. He looked at Trey. "What do you think?" Trey looked at him thoughtfully, as if considering it.

"No way." He said with a grin after a few seconds.

"Come on!" Shouted Booth angrily. "You don't need all these people! You only need one. An FBI agent would be one hell of a negotationg chip." Trey stared at him and grinned.

"You're an agent?" he asked. Booth nodded hoping that that would change his mind.

"Yes I am. The FBI I bet would be more willing to cooperate if one of their own is at stake." Trey stared at him.

"You think I'm stupid? Only having one makes me and Jimmy an easier target. They only have to worry about one life for going in here and shooting everything in sight. Their more leery of that if there are tons of people in the room."

"Damn it, you don't need to hold everyone hostage like that! If you just release a few that well show that you are leniant and cooperate." Booth said, trying at a different angle. Trey shook his head and laughed.

"Nice try, They should give you a medal for attempted heroism." He added and left.

"Damn it, you won't get away with this!" Shouted Booth, kicking the bars angrily.

"Dude were you really about to risk your own life to save ours?" Asked a young man in his twenties wearing a baseball cap. They were all looking at him with awe and respect, including Brennan even though she was terrified at the thought of it and glad that Trey didn't go through with the offere like she thought he might.

"Yeah I would have." Sighed Booth, angry at the results of his attempt.

"But why?" One of the women asked, echoing some of their thoughts. He looked at her and shrugged and said simply

"It's my job."

The rest of the hostages stared at this agent with newfound respect. Even though his plan didn't work they had to honor the fact that he'd give up his freedom to save theirs. Brennan knew that he partically did that because of her but she also knew he would still do that if she wasn't there in the first place. Even though the hostages thought differently and were raised in different types of neighborhoods they all mutally agreed on one thing. Perhapes having a cop/agent like Booth with them wasn't such a bad thing after all...


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow thanks for all the great reviews! I was going to have Brennan get shot but I changed it around and I'll have Booth get shot. Don't worry I'm not planning on killing him-I love him!-at least not yet I'm not :) Aren't I mean?_

Emily and Matt hurried to Cheryle who was studying the blueprints of the Bank.

"About time." Cheryle said as she stared at the map. Cam, Zach, Hodgins, and Angela were next to her.

"Who are they?" Emily asked.

"Their Ferinsic Anthropoligist is in there and so is the agent, they all know him quite well."

"Right, and the Agent's name?" Matt asked.

"Seely." Cam told him. "Agent Seely Booth." Matt nodded. Cheryl looked at him.

"I can see a plot forming in your head." She told him.

"Have you tried calling them yet?" He asked. She nodded.

"They don't want to talk."

"Call them again, say that I want to speak to the agent they are holding prisoner." Cheryl looked confused.

"You want this Agent to be part of the negotaition process?"

"Great idea, Booth is a great talker." Cam told him.

"Among his many talents." Sighed Hodgins. Zach and Angela looked at him. "What?"

"Get the phone." Matt told one of the workers. They did it quickly.

"I'm not sure if we're in the position to be demanding." She said. Matt looked at her.

"One of our own is in there. I want to make sure he's all right, then yes I want him to help us. He's probably the only one in there with a clear head." He then dialed the number.

(Trey inside the bank picks up the phone)

"I _told_ you I don't want to talk! Now do you have the money or not?"

"Well I wasn't awhere of that. My name is Matt Flannery. I just go here."

"You're superior officers should have kept you informed." Trey told him over the phone.

"Who well I don't leave much room for arguing and second guessing." Matt said with a shrug. Trey grinned.

"I like that in a pesron."

"Really? That's great, listen I here there's an agent in there."

"Is this what this is all about? All this comotion?" Laughed Trey. "Because if it is I'll gladly kill him and get it over with."

"It isn't just about the agent Trey, and you know that. You commeted a robbery and are holding people hostage. You know how many laws you've broken?"

"And how the hell did you find out about my name? I never told you it."

"Oh well there's a lot of things that I know Trey. Names are just one of them." Matt told him over the phone. Cheryl was nodding in approvel, so far so good. Matt was keeping Trey interested in speaking to him and that's what was important.

"I want to speak to the agent Trey."

"Since when have you been in a place to negotate?" laughed Trey.

"It would do good for us showing everyone you have some leniancy. That you can be cooperative. It would do everyone a bit of good."

"Why do you want to speak to him?"

"I want to make sure that he and the hostages are all right."

"Can't you take my word for it?"

"Trust has to be earned Trey. You just volunteered to shoot him, trust isn't exactly going for you right now."

Trey laughed.

"That's a good one Matt."

"So well you cooperate?" Trey sighed.

"I guess him talking to you wouldn't hurt, Jimmy!" He shouted to his little brother who was slowly growing more and more petrified.

"Y...Yes Trey?"

"Bring back that agent out here, and ONLY the agent. Here' take this." He added handing Jimmy a larger gun then the one he carried. Jimmy picked it up unhappily and went to the backroom to open the door.

"Are you letting us go?" One of the women asked hopefully.

"They want to speak to the agent." Jimmy said. Bones and Booth looked at each other.

"Who?" Booth asked.

"The FBI. Trey's willing to follow through, so you better go and do it. An oppurtunity like this probably won't come again." Jimmy adviced and Booth nodded and started to step out, only to glad to be out of that godforsaken cage. Suddenly Trey emerged to the back.

"Bring in some more too." He said. "I want them to see the hostages, so they won't start shooting once the agent is out of the way." Booth had to admite, Trey thought of everything. Bones was one of the handful of hostages and so was the man with the baseball cap and the women with the dog and another women with a 3 year old who was also very pregnant and very scared. The 3 year old was in petrified shock and wouldn't talk to anyone. Bones looked at Booth worriedly and Booth reasured her with his eyes and a touch that everything out be fine.

"Agent Booth here." Booth said after picking up the phone.

"I see they brought in more hostages in the front." Matt said.

"Yes, I guess they didn't want you to start shooting while I was talking to you." Agreed Booth.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked. "Is everyone all right? No ones hurt?"

"Eveyone including me is fine expect for the secertary guards. Both of them have been shot and killed.

"Damn it." Cursed Matt angrily.

"Have you gotten the money?" Booth asked.

"We're working on it."

"Don't hold to much out for these to. All they want is the money." Booth added, and all he wanted was to get the people the hell out of there. Especially Brennan. Trey was looking outside and saw Frank and Duff in the corners of the places, with rifles, waiting orders to fire.

"Oh hell no." He said. Booth looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's happening Booth?" Matt asked.

"Trey got upset over something."

"And we don't want to upset him now do we?" Suddenly Trey grabbed Brennan by the neck.

"What the hell!" Shouted Brennan. Booth turned and saw what was happening in shock. He had to do something, he had to react quickly.

"What's going on Booth? Seely? What's going on?!" Shouted Matt as he stared at Trey in front of the glass holding a gun to Bone's head.

"Oh you think you're so smart." Snapped Brennan. "You really think this will get what you want you pig?"

"Bone's will you shut up?!" Booth shouted.

"I suggest you'd listen to him sweetheart." Hissed Trey.

"I'm NOT you're sweetheart you goddamned piece of shit!" Brennan shouted.

"Tell this Flannery fellow that if he doesn't want this pretty lady to get shot to hold off the shooters. " Trey shouted to Booth. Booth stared at them but then picked up the phone.

"Get rid of those shooters you have on standby. He saw them." He told Matt.

"Shit." Matt said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Get Duff and Frank out of here!" Matt shouted to her and Cheryl. After much shouting Duff and Frank left unhappily,

"I sure hope that you know what you're doing Matt." Frank said.

"Yeah me too." Sight Matt.

"Are they gone?" Trey asked and Booth repeated the question.

"Yes, yes they are." Matt said. Booth told Trey that and Trey sighed.

"Why couldn't you people you just cooperate?" Now I'm going to have to kill her in order to make a statement about messing with me." Booth stared at him.

"What?"

"What's going on Seely?" shouted Matt throw the phone but Booth ignored him.

"Any last words sweetheart?" Trey asked as the gun clicked.

"Go to hell." Brennan spat. He laughed.

"You first." But suddenly a body had attacked him. Booth had lunged as soon as he heard the clicking noise. The gun went off once but hit the glass. Brennan yelped and jumped back. And then stared at the two men wrestling. Booth trying to get the gun off of Trey. One of the hostages started to scream.

"I heard a scream and a gunshot-what the hell is happening in there?!" Matt shouted over the phone. And suddenly within all the commotion there was a gunshot. Everyone froze and stared in shock.

And there was Booth bleeding on the side, collapsed on Trey barely breathing, and next to him was Jimmy holding the rifle, completly terrified and sick about what he just did...


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow thanks for all the GREAT reviews! I seriously appreciate each one of them and I do take all of your suggestions into consideration! Well it was thanks to one of your suggestions that it's a standoff crossover cause I never would have thought of that, so again thanks and keep on suggesting! _:)

"Nice going Jimmy." Trey said with a grin after a few moments of shocked silence. He pushed Booth off of him. "I didn't know I had it in you." Bones was staring at Booth, horrified.

"Booth." She said and hurried over to him and rolled him over gently. He was still alive, awake and barely breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Gasped Booth, clearly in pain.

"The little brother that you wanted to talk to shot you." Growled Bones. "And now I'm going to do more then 'talking' to him." She stood up and was about to head over to Jimmy who was still in petrified shock when Booth grabbed her leg.

"Don't Bones." He said weakly. "It won't do anyone of us any good if both of us are shot." Brennan glared at Jimmy but knew that Booth was right, like always. She sighed and knelt down next to him.

"This is bad." She said studying the wound that was in his chest barely missing the heart.

"Wow, really? I thought it was just fine dandy." Said Booth sarcastically. Bones glared at him. "Right, sorry."

"Since when do you say dandy?" She asked with a slight smile trying to keep the tension from growing any larger then it already is.

"Since now." Booth said while wincing, now sweating a bit.

"How do you feel?" Bones asked as she applied her hankerchief to his wound and put pressure on it.

"Like I've been shot." Booth answered with a slight grin on his face. She laughed.

"Oh gee thanks, that helps."

"Enough with the chitchat sweetheart." Growled Trey. Bones looked up and was about to give him a piece of her mind when they heard Matt's voice shouting through the phone.

"What the hell happened Booth? Seely? I heard gunshots and screams. What's happening? Who's hurt?" Trey picked up the phone.

"You're agent was shot." He said proudly. Matt stared at the windows of the banks. 'Damn it!' He thought to himself. 'Damn, damn, damn. You can't loose control Matt, that would be empowering the robbers. That's what they want.'

"What happened in there Trey?" He said coldly.

"The idiot lunged at me when I was about to shoot gun at the girl. You know." Trey grinned at Booth and Bones. "You know I think he's kind of sweet on her." Bones stood and was about to yell at him when Booth made her shut up.

"And your gun just went off right?" Matt said, for some reason a bit suspicous. Trey looked at Jimmy who was shaking his head at Trey and pleading him not to say anything with his eyes.

"That's right." Trey replied, which surprised all the hostages out in the front of the rooms, especially Booth and Brennan. The rest in the back room had been yelling at them trying to - like Matt-figure out who had been shot and what exactly had happened.

"Well what do you know, he might actually have a soul yet." Said a bitter Booth.

"I doubt it." Snorted Bones. "Even the devil protects his people."

"If it's convienant for him." Booth corrected Bones. "It would be more convienant for Trey to place the blame on Jimmy."

"Hey man you all right?" Jimmy asked as he came over to them, kneeling down as Trey continued to yell at Matt and repeat his demandes.

"Of course he isn't." Growled Bones. "No thanks to you." She added.

"How do you think I am?" Booth said, still wincing.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to..." Began Jimmy. "All of this, this wasn't supposed to happen. It all just got so..."

"Sorry kid, sorry doesn't cut it time." Booth snapped. "You do the crime, you do the time. There's no way you are getting out of any jailtime now that you shot an agent."

"I know, I know..." Whispered Jimmy who was clearly uspet. "You don't know what it's like to have Trey for a brother."

"And we're supposed to feel sorry for you?" Hissed Brennan, not believing the conversation they were having.

"I know that's asking a lot but..."

"Jimmy what the hell are you doing?" Trey snapped.

"Go put the rest of the hostages including the sweetheart and her agent back in the backroom."

"He needs help!" Pleaded Bones. "Come on, it wouldn't kill you to release one hostage damn it! There's still plently more of us to kill."

"I agree with her." Matt said over the phone, overhearing them. "It would so the people with the money that you can be coopertive and merciful."

"What if I'm neither of those things?" Trey snarled. Matt sighed.

"Then all of this is going to be a lot more difficult." He said. Trey laughed.

"That's your problem, not mine. I'm still killing that girl withen 24 hours if you don't have the money then. The Agent doesn't take the place of that sense it was an accident." He lookd at Jimmy. "What the hell are yo ustill doing here?" He snapped at his little brother. "Go and do what I said! We're done talking." He added to Matt and hung up before Matt could convince him to stay and talk. Jimmy sadly forced the hostages into the backroom and helped Bones carry Booth back there too. Trey then took the gun from Booth's shirt.

"Better take this in case anyone of you have the urge to use it." He said while winking at bones. "Later sweetheart." Bones glared at him.

"Go to hell." She said more to herself as he left. Jimmy was well he was all right, she guessed even if he did shoot Booth. Despite her hatred of them she was actually begining to feel sorry for the little brother. Trey though was a different story. Trey was just an asshole that diserved to rot in jail.

The others crowed around Booth, worried sick about him-the guy that would give up his life to save theirs.

"Please, back up-give him air." Brennan begged. But one person pushed foreward.

"I'm a doctor." He explained and Bones sighed in relief.

"Thank God." She said. Perhapes there's some hope here after all...

(Sorry for such a short chapter but I have to go to class! I just wanted to update since I got like 15 reviews for chapter five :). So yeah I'll make the nex ones longer, I promise! Again thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep on updating! )


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! _

Matt hung up the phone angrily.

"Damn it!" He muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Emily asked taking the words right out of Cheryl's mouth. Matt sighed.

"The agent's been shot." He said.

"That isn't your fault." Emily told him, wondering if that was part of the reason he was getting so worked up about it.

"No kidding. If it wasn't for these two bozoos over here everything would be fine." Matt snapped.

"Hey we were just following the proceeders and rules." Frank snapped. Then he glanced at Emily and then back to Matt. "I suggest you'd do the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt said advancing upon Frank.

"Oh you know very well what it means. If you're not so goddamned busy sleeping with your partner then..." Frank started to shouted but Cheryl stopped them.

"Boys that's enough!" She shouted. "We have a hostage situation on our hands."

"No duh." Muttered Duff and she glared at him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She said. "Again we have a hostage situation at our hands. We can't afford to lose it."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean the agent's been shot?" Cam said comming up to them. "I head rumors." She said as they looked at her, surprised.

"Jesus rumors does spread fast around here." Emily sighed.

"Is Booth all right?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah nothing's wrong with Agent Booth right?" Zach asked. Matt sighed.

" I'm afraid something is wrong with him. The rumors are correct, he has been shot." Matt told Bone's co-workers as kindly as they could. They stared at him in shock...

SCENE SWITCHES TO BONES STILL KNEELING BY BOOTH.

"How is he?" Bones asked the man who claimed to be a doctor. "Can you do anything for him?"

"Nope not really. Not without any medical supplies." Sighed the man. "The only thing we can do right now is keep on applying pressure to the wound and try and keep the fever down as best we can."

"You're a doctor. I mean shouldn't you be carrying a doctors bag or something?" Bones asked angrily.

"This isn't the 1950's Bones." Booth rasped, getting weaker by the minute.

"Try not to talk." The man told Booth. "But he's right. Doctors stopped carrying bags for a long time."

"I know that." Bones sighed. "I'm not stupid or that completly out of sink with the world but it's just..."

"You're worried sick about your husband I understand." The man said.

"Husband?" Bones looked up sharply. "He's not my husband."

"I'm sorry, your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." The man looked confused.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "You two seem very connected to each other."

"We should, she's my partner." Booth managed to tell him. The man gave him a look and Booth sighed. "Yeah, yeah no talking I know." He muttered. The man laughed.

"Is he always like this?" He asked.

"You mean this stubborn and hard to controll? Yes." Bones agreed. She looked at the man in the baseball cap.

"I didn't get your name Doctor..."

"Doctor Pickens. Tony Pickens."

"Oh I'm Dr. Brennan. Temprence Brennan" She smiled at his obvious confusion. "Forensic Anthropoligist." She explained.

"Huh well that's something you don't hear everyday." Tony said.

"Agent Seely Booth." Booth managed to say even though he received a glare from both Brennan and Tony. "In case you wanted to know." He muttered knowing that he should stop talking but for some reason couldn't, or just didn't want to. Brennan sighed impatiently.

"How long do you think they'll keep us down here?" She asked her new friend Tony.

"I don't know." He said. "I just don't know."

(Sorry for such a short chapter! I swear I'll make the next ones longer:) But thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate everyone of them!)


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the great reviews despite it being such a short chapter! And I do take in all your suggestions into considerations so keep them coming! This chapter is really just a little Bones and Booth interaction for you Bones/Booth fans out there :) _

Bones after talking some more to Pickens crawled over to the corner where Booth lay as comfortably as he could. The other hostages had given Bones their jackets and sweaters, whatever they could to keep him warm and give him some sort of pillow to rest his head against. After what he was willing to do for them that seemed the least they could do for him.

"Hey." She said as she checked on the wound. She sighed.

"Still no improvment?' Booth managed to ask in a raspy voice. She shook her head.

"No, and your loosing a lot of blood."

"Oh gee, you know how to make a person feel better." She looked at him quickly.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to tell it like it is but..."

"Bones, Bones, relaxe. I'm kidding." Booth said shaking his head and laughing a bit. She relaxed a little.

"Oh."

"You gotta start recoginzing jokes when you hear them." Booth told her.

"Yeah I know." She sighed. Booth tried to sit up a bit.

"Don't try and..."

"Move to much I know." Muttered Booth. He grimiced as the pain sharpened.

"You all right?" Brennan looked at him sharply when she saw him grimicing.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"Liar, you're in pain." Bones was about to get up and he pulled her down.

"What are you doing?"

"I uh I well I have to do something. You're in pain!" She snapped in defense.

"And that something is getting us both killed? That's what's going to happen if you hassle with Trey again."

"I well what do you want me to do?" She said helplessly.

"Just shut up and listen for change will you?" He asked harshly and then sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping like that." He apoligzed quickly.

"It's all right, you've been shot. Your allowed to act like a jerk."

"Jerk? Did you just call me a jerk?" He laughed weakly. "I don' t think I've been called a jerk since I was in the third grade." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you've been never known to exagerate either." She teased back.

"Me never." He joked. She smiled slightly. He always knew how to make her more at ease and relaxed. That's one of the things she loved, no wait-liked-about him. Liked... That's right. Not love.

She looked at him.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked softly. He sighed.

"Look Bones, this wound is pretty bad." He said.

"Yeah so? I've seen worse." She said and he snorted.

"Yeah you have. I guess." He smiled a bit at her. "God you are such a character." He said. "That's one of the things I've always loved about you." She instently sat up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She said sharply. "This is the whole goodbye part isn't it?"

"Bones, my will is in a safe in here. I have a key in my pocket. Make sure Trey doesn't get a hold of it."

" Damn it Booth don't be so damned sentimental." She growled, refusing to even acknowledge the idea of losing Booth.

"I want to make sure that Parker gets the money I've saved up for him. I built him a nest egg. I just want your word that he'll get it." He told her. She was shaking her head stubboringly.

"This is really stupid Booth." She said. "He won't need that nest egg till he's 18. Then YOU can give it to him."

"Bones please, well you just promise me that he'll get it?" Booth begged. "I just need to know that my son well be taken care of if anything happens to me. Not that Rebbecca won't take good care of him, she's a great mom. And his new stepdad's pretty good to, I just need your word..."

"If I promise I'll do it will that make you shut up?" She said. He smiled.

"Yes." He said.

"Good. Then I'll do it." She said. Then a thought passed her and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked surprised.

"I don't think you'll be dying anytime soon."

"Why not?"

She grinned.

"You're to stubborn to die." She said and he started to laugh to, until it hurt to much. It felt good to laugh again, no matter how short of a laugh it was.

(Again sorry for another short chapter, I promise I will try to make the next ones longer! I swear!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! But remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update so keep them coming if you want to see more!)

Zach peered over Hodgins shoulders.

"How well the blueprints of the bank help Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?" He said.

"Jesus." Hodgins jumped. "Don't do that!" He said, catching his breath."

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" Zach asked innocently and Hodgins glared at him.

"Again, how is the blueprints going to help them?" Zach asked.

"Watch and learn kid, just watch and learn." Sighed Hodgins.

"I'm not a kid!" It was Zach's time to glare. Hodgins sighed.

"Fine, just watch and pay attention and shut up for once...Sorry..." He added as Zach glare still remained.

"I wish Dr. Brennan was here." Sighed Zach wishfully.

"You're not the only one that wishes that, believe me." Snorted Hodgins and with that he quickly began telling Zach his plan...

(Scene switches to inside the bank. There's shouting outside the vault/cage.

"What's going on?" Groaned Booth.

"I don't know, it looks like Jimmy and Trey is having disagreement." Bones whispered to him.

"Sounds more then just a disagreement." Tony said.

"If you're not with me you're against me!" Trey suddenly shouted.

"We can still get out of this all right!" Jimmy pleaded. "If we get out now we might not get life in prison! That would be lucky Trey!"

"Sounds like we're getting through to the kid." Booth sighed.

"Yeah and all it took was for you to get shot to knock some sense into him." Scoffed Brennan.

"I'm calling Matt Trey! I want out of this!" Jimmy shouted.

"Do not pick up the phone I swear to god Jimmy if you do!" Trey warned, and suddenly they heard a shot, several of the hostage women screamed and the men jumped.

"What happened?" Booth sat up quickly, too quickly. He sank back down with a groan.

"Serves you right for moving to fast." Brennan murmed. "It sounds like Jimmy might have been shot."

"Great!" Booth snapped. "That's just great." as if right on que Trey suddenly appeared dragging Jimmy who was bleeding from his shoulders.

"What are you doing Trey?" Jimmy gasped. "Please, don't do this!" Trey glared at his little brother, opened the cage and threw him in.

"You're one of them now." He spat. "I have no brother, my brother's dead to me and died the day he tried and betraye me. You're just another hostage now." With those harsh words he stalked off leaving Jimmy on the ground next to the people he once was able to control. Everyone stared at him laying there helplessy, holding his shoulders, unsure of what to do. Tony stared at Jimmy for a few minutes and then hurried over there and slowly dragged Jimmy back to where Booth and Brennan was.

"Is it bad?" Brennan asked, still sitting near Booth, but for some reason she was concerned for this kid.

"Yes." Tony said grimly.

"I'm going to die." Groaned Jimmy. "Oh God I'm going to die and I'm going to hell."

"No you're not." Booth said smiling confidently. "Well at least today you're not." He joked. "Right Tony?" Tony nodded.

"It's bad but nothing you can't live with."

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Why did your brother shoot you?" Bones asked. "I'm trying to figure out that one myself."

"Why are you helping me when I was once on the other side?" Jimmy managed to say, still wincing from the pain.

"Because you at least give a damn. You at least care about others. " Tony said as he put pressure on the wound. "And that's more then I can say about you're brother." Jimmy stared at him unsure of whether to thank him or to say he was crazy, so he told him both...

(Kay a little cheesy at the end, but the world needs more cheesiness :) lol, is that even a word?)


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry for such a long wait. I was going to update this week but I couldn't submit any of my documents due to some fanfiction error, grrr. But anywho just letting you know that I having forgotten this story!)

Brenann looked over at Booth who's face had paled considerably in the last hour or so, and his breathing has worsened.

"He lookes worse then ever." She whispered to Tony as she helped him with Jimmy's wound. She couldn't believe that she was helping the person that shot Booth. Normally she wouldn't even consider doing something like that. She guessed some of Booth has been rubbing off on her. After all it was his request that she was helping Jimmy.

"I'm sorry about shooting Agent Booth..." Whispered Jimmy weakly as if reading her mind. "I...he was hurting my brother. It was instinct. I didn't mean to hurt him." Bones sighed.

"It's all right." She said, pushing her anger aside.

"Don't worry about your partner." Tony told her. "True he is getting weaker but he's tough, from what I've seen."

"He is a fighter." Bones admitted and Tony nodded.

"If anyone has a chance of making it out alive in that condition it's Agent Booth." He told her and she smiled back at him.

"Are you saying no one else but him will make it?!" Shriekd the women with the dog.

"What no! It's a figure of speech people!" Tony shouted as the people around him started to panick. "Figure of speech."

"What are you doing helping that kid anyways?" Growled one of the men. "It's because of him we're in here!"

"I'm sorry..." Jimmy said in a weak tone.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" The man snapped.

"Hey take it easy! He's just a kid!" Bones then shot at the man. For some reason Jimmy was starting to reminde her a bit of Zach. Maybe he reminded Booth of Zach too.

"And that excuses his actions!" The man shouted at her.

"He's one of us now!" Brennan argued before Tony could say anything. "We can all play the blame game but it won't get us out of here! Besides if we start acting like barbarians we will become barbarians!"

"But that kid doesn't diserve our help!" Growled the man.

"What gives us the right to say what he does and doesn't diserve?" Booth interjected weakly.

"Booth..." Brennan said slowly. "You shouldn't be talking you don't have the energy."

"For this I do." Booth said sitting up slowly.

"What are you talking about man!" The man shouted angrily. "This kid shot you!"

"Yes I know." Booth said quietly.

"And you're just going to sit back and do nothing?"

"No, I'm going to try and help him. He'll get what he diserves when we're out of here. He'll be sent to jail or at least put on trial. But for now there's no reason to torture him. He's already been shot by his brother. That's enough torture. Besides, we're _not _animals!" Booth said angrily and the man glared at him and then glared at a very scared Jimmy.

"I still don't like it." He grumbled, but sounding less sure of himself.

"Well there's a lot of stuff." Tony said. "That we don't like that's happening right now." The man sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly to Booth. "I'm not normally like this..."

"It's all right. This situation has everyone on edge, but the important thing is to control our anger." Booth said wisely. "That's how people get hurt." The man looked at him and then looked at Jimmy and nodded, and then surprising everyone he knelt down beside Jimmy and asked Tony if he could help with anything. Bones smiled at the man and then crawled back to Booth.

"How did you get to be so wise?" She asked smiling.

"Unfortunatily I'm becoming my father." Booth said with an eye roll. "He used to talk about controlling anger like that. I guess it's been molded in me enough." She laughed.

"If if your father sounds like that then maybe it might not be such a bad thing." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder for comfort not caring what it might look like to everyone else. She didn't want to admitt it but she was scared. Not so much for herself but for Booth. She couldn't loose him. She wouldn't.

Booth smiled as she leaned against him. How long has he ached for her touch? How long has he known he has had feeling towards her but didn't dare act on them? He had acted on instinct like Jimmy did when Trey had threatened Bones. He'd be damned if he'd let her be the 'first victim'. He'd take the bullet again himself before he'd let that happen. He'd kill Trey if he tried anything on her again. He's killed before, he could kill again. Couldn't he?

(Scene switches to the squade team outside.)

Zach and Hodgins hurried over to Matt and Emily, Cam, and Cheryl carrying the folded up blueprints

"We have an idea!" They both shouted at the same time but then the phone range. Matt put his hand up to them and picked up the phone. He had given Trey the phone number.

"Trey I heard a gunshot. What happened?"

"My brother's been shot."

"What? I thought you took the gun away from the agent. Who else would have a gun?"

"No one. I shot him." Matt stared at the windows of the Downfall bank, horrified.

"What?"

"He was going to turn us in. He turned against me. I couldn't let it happen."

"So you shot your own brother."

"Yes, I hope you realize how serious this is."

"Oh believe me Trey, if it's my attention you want you've got it." Matt told him.

"Good I just called to remind you that time is running out."

"Running out?"

"You have less then 12 hours to get the hundred mill before I shoot and kill Dr. Brennan. Good luck. You're going to need it." Trey said and then hung up.

"Wait Trey!" Begged Matt but it was to late. He sighed and turned to Hodgins and Zach. "What's your plan?


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry for such a long update! Main reason is, lol, I'm writing this as I go along-bascially coming up with ideas as I write and even though I said Hodgins and Zach have an idea I'm still not quite sure what it is yet lol. But I decided to try and do an update because of Christmas Break and while my sister and husband is here for a couple of weeks I won't be able to, so I hope this satisfies everyone for the next two weeks or so!)

**Rated PG-13 for some course language, don't say I didn't warn anyone! **

Brennan huddled near Booth for comfort and warmth. It has been several hours now trapped in the damned cage and the waiting and worrying was starting to get to her. What she hated the most was that Booth was getting worser and worser and there was nothing she could do about it.

Booth looked over at her weakly and placed his hand on her hand.

"It'll be all right, I promise." He rasped softly. She smiled at him. It was just look Booth to try and comfort her even though he was the injured one. Suddenly Trey came over to the cage like vault and opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" Booth snapped angrily.

"Booth." Brennan hissed. Why does he have to be so goddamned vocal all the time?

"Her." Trey said. They both looked confused.

"What?" Brennan said.

"You heard me sweetheart. That Matt guy is making me nervous. I want to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Aren't you curious about how your brother is doing?" Tony suddenly snapped.

"Brother?" Trey asked, smirking.

"You know the brother that you shot?" Tony spat. Trey looked at the weak Jimmy who was barely breathing.

"So your still alive." He said, sounding dissapointed. "I'll have to finish you later."

"You son of a bitch." Growled Bones. She has had just about enough of this...this asshole. He laughed, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"You better watch that mouth of yours sweetheart, it might get you in trouble someday." With that he grabbed her arm.

"Keep your goddamned hands off her!" Booth shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Trey smirked. "Shoot me?" With that he then stepped purposly on Booth's wound causing Booth to yell in pain and causing Trey to laugh up a storm.

"You bastard." Brennan said flatly staring at him in shock. "You goddamned son of a bitch!"

"What that pretty tongue of yours sweetheart, who knows who might cut it off someday." Trey sneered, leaning in on her, she turned away in discuss.

"Look at me you little Bitch while I'm talking to you!" Trey shouted angrily.

"Hey!" Booth shouted, struggling to sit up. "You don't get to talk to her like that!"

"No?" Trey laughed. "And just how are you going to stop me?"

"Like this." Booth snapped, still sweating and aching badly, and then all of a sudden he lunged at Trey, using his full body force. Everyone either shouted or screamed in surprise, even Tony and Bones.

Booth struggled with Trey with the gun and the struggling seemed to last forever until there was a gunshot sound causing all the women to scream, and everyone else to duck. Booth and Trey both stopped struggling, trying to figure out who's been shot. Booth rolled over, exhausted-breathing heavely. Trey started to laugh. Booth looked up to see what was so funny and then saw what Trey found ammusing. There was Bones, laying in a sitting position, holding her arm in pain, her arm that was clearly shot...

(Okay, okay lol, I might but up a teeny update if I get enough requests and if I get enough time lol.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry I didn't have time to udpate during my break but now I'm back and have a routine and well be able to udpate much quicker now. But yeah thanks for all the great reviews!)

Booth stared at Brennan, horrified.

"Oh no..." He said softly. "Bones..." He hurriedly crawled over to where Brennan was clutching her arm in obvious pain.

"Here let me take a look at that." Tony said and also hurried to Brennan.

"Nobody touches her." Trey spat as he picked up his gun and pointed at them.

"Damn it she needs medical attention!" Spat Booth. "That's the one thing we can do! We have Tony, let him do his work." Trey was about to open his mouth when the phone rang. He looked at it's direction.

"You better answer it." Booth adviced. "They might have the money." Trey glared at him.

"I'll be back." He promised.

"Looking foward to it." Booth spat in obvious contempt. Trey them slammed the door shut leaving them once again alone, and once again in desperate need of help...

(Switches over to the parking lot.)

Emily paced back and forth.

"This idea is pretty risky." She said.

"I like it." Frank answered smiling.

"Of course you do." She snapped.

"Look." Cheryl told her. "It's risky but it's our only plan at the moment." Emily sighed.

"Right." She said and then turned to Hodgins and Zach. "You sure that one of the walls in the vault room is hollow?"

"Yes." Hodgins said. "They were planning in the begining to take down that wall to make it bigger. They just never got around to it. It's not made of steel like the rest of the room is."

"How the hell are we going to make a hole in the wall without Trey hearing about it?" Snapped Emily.

"I'm sure Frank and I can figure things out." Duff told her smiling. She glared at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She told him.

"Why do you think Matt's calling him at all?" Cheryl added, "We've already heard another gunshot. Who know's who's hurt. We need to act fast. We've tried diplomacy and it's not working, it's obvious that Trey has lost it. Matt's job is to keep him occupied, to try and convince him not to do what he's doing while we sneek in the back and get the hostages out."

"It sounds good in theory." Cam said with her arms folded. "But I agree with Emily. There's no way we can make that hole without Trey hearing it. Remember he's crazy but he's not an idiot. I want to get Booth and Brennan out alive, not have them killed in the process. Booth's already been shot. He won't be able to handle another wound."

"Well I'd like you to come up with something better." Hodgins snapped angrily and Angela put her hands on his shoulder.

"It's not a contest on who comes up with a better plan." She reminded him.

"I know." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just a little uptight right now."

"Aren't we all." Zach said and silence fill at that as they listened to Matt talking with Trey.

"Who else was shot?" They head him ask. "You're not going to get into trouble..."

"He well if I have anything to do about it..." Muttered Hodgins under is breath and Cheryl, Emily, and Angela glared at him causing him to fall silent again. Matt looked, white faced.

"What, Matt? What is it?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Dr. Brennan's been shot in the arm." He whispered to them causing Angela and Cam both to gasp and Hodgins and Zach to sit up straight.

"That's it." Zach suddenly growled, sounding unsually fierce. "If we go in, we go in now."

"I agree." Hodgins nodded.

"Wait Trey I understand what your saying but the money may take awhile." Matt said in the background in desperate attempt to continue to disstract Trey.

Cheryl looked at Emily knowingly and Emily sighed, knowing that she was defeated.

"All right lets go in." She said and hoped the plan would go as smoothly as it sounded...

(Okay so it might not be as exciting as the last couple of chapters but I needed to bring in the other characters again at some point!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Thanks for all the great reviews!)

Brennan winced as Tony looked at her arm carefully.

"How bad is it?" Booth managed to ask, but very weakly.

"Not well, but much better off then you are at the moment." Tony told him. "She'll survive, it's you that we have to worry about."

"I can take care of myself." Booth insisted. "We've got to find a way to convince Trey to let her out of here."

"That'll be the day." His brother muttered weakly causing Booth to glare at him.

"He's right. He seems to hate Brennan the most. Why would he want her to live?" Tony asked.

"Damn it!" Cursed Booth, kicking Brennan's purse out of the way in anger. "We have to do something!"

"Why don't start by taking it easy?" Brennan asked, still holding her arm gently with her jacket which was now a sling. Booth opened his mouth to protest but Trey nodded.

"She's right. The less you talk the better for your wound which is getting worse every moment. You lunging at Trey didn't help either."

"Oh gee, that was optimisitic." Booth muttered under his breath but both Brennan and Trey heard him.

"Booth." She said warningly.

"What?! Oh all right..." Booth sighed at the glare Brennan gave him. He layed against the wall and looked at her sadly.

"What?" She asked, still holding her arm.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." He apologized.

"What? This wasn't your fault. It's not like you planned all this."

"Yeah, but this wouldn't have happened if I got Parker's preseant sooner or if I had you wait in the car or something, then at least you wouldn't be here." She smiled at him.

"I undrestand why you didn't get Parker's preseant until this late, you've been really busy and I'd rather be here then outside if you're in here." She reasurred him.

"Really?" He said looking surprised. "Why?"

"Because if I was out there I'd be worried sick and frantic about what the hell's happening in here. At least here I know what's going on."

"Yeah three people got shot that's what's going on." Snorted Booth but he had to admitte what she said did help ease his guilty conscience a bit.

"Damn it!" Shouted Tony suddenly out of no where. They all turned and saw him kneeling over Jimmy. He looked up fearfully. "Damn it he's going into shock!" He cursed and sure enough Brennan and Booth glanced at Jimmy and saw his face pale and whole body start to tremble from the shock...Goddamn it, Booth cursed. How the hell were they going to get out of this conundrum with everyone still alive? Despite the fact that Jimmy was part of the robbery he was starting to grow on Booth and Brennan and neither one of them wanted the kid to die, Trey should be the one to die if anyone.

"Come on guys..." Brennan muttered under her breath refering to her team. "You better get us out of here soon..." She looked fearfully and Jimmy having convulsions. "Not sure how much longer we can hold out on our own..."

(All right kind of weird place to end it but I gotta go so that's how I'm going to end it lol, and I'm not a medical expert at all and I know these things are probably pretty unrealistic, but remember it is just a story! But yeah thanks for all the great reviews and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update and I promise I'll make the next one longer!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry for such a long pause between updates. This story well probably be over soon. But thanks for all the great reviews! Oh and even though Standoff was cancelled-stupid Fox-I'll still definatly have that crew as a large part of this story.)

Bones sighed with relief. The convulsions from Jimmy finally stopped but they were far from out of the ballpark. Her arm wasn't helping situations and Booth was getting worse and worse and so was Jimmy. They needed help, they needed it before it was too late.

Matt had hung up the phone with Trey for a few minutes while he talked with Cheryl and the others.

"Frank and Duff, I want you two to cause a diversion."

"I'm great with diversions." Frank said. Matt smiled at that.

"Yes, I know you are. I want you to start firing at the bank." They looked at him shocked.

"What the hell?" Cheryl asked.

"Matt are you crazy?" Emily cried. "Trey well freak!"

"And that's the plan." Matt told her. "I want him distracted so he won't hear the drills going into the wall of the safe. They are very loud but the gunshots are louder. I'll call him to and try and keep him even more distracted with the gunshots. Emily I want you and Brennan's team to go out in the back. We'll need a couple of paramedics too." Emily and the others nodded. Hodgins and Angela and Emily headed out towards the back. Zach followed them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hodgins's snapped as he loaded a gun and grabbed one of the drills. Emily and Angela did the same.

"I'm going with you!" Zach said in surprise, like it was logically.

"The hell you well, you could get shot and killed." Hodgins snapped. He was in no mood to be nice anyone at the moment no matter how nice Zach Addy was and how close they were. He just wanted to get Brennan and Booth the hell out of there.

"So could you!" Zach shot back. "I'm not taking no for an answer." He added with a glare. Angela flickered a smile at Hodgins.

"I guess that haircut and makeover gave a new boost of convicdence in our little Zachary." She added. Zach was about to respond to that but wisely kept his mouth shut. Hodgins studied Zach, realizing Zach was only acting like this because of how much he cared for Dr. Brennan and even Agent Booth.

He sighed and nodded.

"You can come with us." He said and looked at Angela.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded. Emily nodded too.

"I'm ready also." She said. Hodgins nodded and sighed, wishing he was as confident in this plan as he sounded. He looked at his team, the group of paramedics behind them waiting and said three simple words.

"We're going in."

(Sorry for such a short update! The next one well be longer I promise!)


	15. Chapter 15

(Well you wanted a longer chapter you'll get a long one! This is very close to the ending! Only a few more chapters left! Thanks for all the great reviews! Loved working on this story.)

The others headed towards the wall of the safe where the hostages were being held, waiting to here the comand of Matt.

Frank and Duff and other FBI agents raised their guns. Matt watched them prepare to fire and nodded. On cue Frank and Duff begain firing their weapons.

"What the hell?" Trey shouted from the inside and ducked behind the counter.

"Emily, go now!" Matt shouted to his earpiece before calling Trey. Emily nodded and directed Hodgins, Zach and Angela to do what she does.

Matt grabbed the phone and called Trey.

"What the fuck Matt?" Trey shouted. "I thought you were smarter then this."

"I tried to talk them out of it Trey, I really did but they are pissed off right now. They want the hostages out and there's nothing I can do about it." Matt lied to him, trying to cause a distcration which was working, So far things were working perfectly.

Booth and Brennan, Tony and the others heard loud noises of drills coming from the wall.

"What the?..." Tony said as they stared at it in shock. Bones looked at Booth for his reaction but his eyes were half closed and his face deathly pale. She somehow new what was going on.

"Come on guys, hurry." She breathed, and suddenly after a few minutes, the walls collapsed causing Emily and the team to hurry in with the paramdics.

Brennan stood up to great Hodgins, Angela and Zach.

"It's about time!" She said and stared at Zach with the gun.

"Who gave you premission to have a gun?" She asked.

"What? Oh Hodgins..." Zach retorted and she glared at Hodgins.

"What? He was worried to death about you..."

"Look now's not the time to argue this." Snapped Emily. "We have to get the wounded out first"

"Get Jimmy." Booth managed to rasp weakly.

"What Booth they should get you out." Brennan condraticed him. He shook his head firmly.

"Jimmy, after you get the other hostages out." But by then the hostages were already running to the streets...

In the meantime Trey was freaking out. He knew his plan was falling apart, he hung up the phone on Matt desperatly thinking of a way to salavage this. Finally he got an idea. His homemade bomb jacket that he brought with him. He didn't tell Jimmy about it knowing Jimmy wouldn't have gone through with it. He ducked behind the counter as he strapped the bomb to himself, smiling at his brilliance.

"Trey? Trey are you there? Shit he hung up!" Matt shouted to Cheryl.

"I can see that!" She shouted back over the gunshots.

"Emily, Emily do you hear me? He's coming back there! Get those hostages out now!"

"Some of them are wounded Matt." She responded frantically. "It might take a few minutes."

"You don't have a few minutes!" Matt argued.

"Well Matt was right about one thing surprisingly." Said a voice in front of Emily. All of them stopped and stared at Trey who had the bombs strapped to his body, holding his gun-the gunshots still continueing in the back. He made a grab for Bones who was helping Jimmy to a strecher.

Brennan yelped in surprisment causing Booth to jolt into full awherness, getting a second adreniline so to speak as he saw Trey holding his partner hostage.

"You let one more person leave and we both die!" He shouted, he had dropped his gun and was holding the button that would cause the bomb to go off.

"Matt he has a bomb strapped to him, he's pretty desperate what do we do?" Emily shouted through her earpiece. "And tell Frank and Duff to shut the hell up! The disractions not working." Matt did just that before responding to Emily.

"Shit he has a bomb to him?"

"Yeah, Matt what the hell are we going to do?"

"What I tell you to do." Trey snapped.

"Let her go!" Shouted Booth. "Take me instead!" He couldn't bare the thought of loosing Temperance Brennan. Trey flickered a smile at that.

"Oh the brave Agent Seely Booth coming to save the day is that it?" He smirked.

Brennan stood trembling, knowing that any minute her life could be over. She glanced at Booth who mouthed 'It'll be all right' she nodded and mouthed 'I know'. As long as Booth was here he'd protect her. He always did. She could always count and trust him. He today had risked his life a couple of times to save her, now three times. How come when her life could be ended in a few seconds all she was thinking about Booth and not about the rest of her life? To her that was truly puzziling and a bit unsettling.

Matt by that time had come out in the back, his whole body shaking. Shit, shit shit! The bomb goes off it could kill everyone! Emily had already orderd the others to back outside and he ordered her to do the same. She obeyed with reluctance. Unfortanitly, Jimmy, and Booth were still there.

"Trey there is an easier way to end this!" He shouted.

"Easy for who? Remember if this bitch dies it'll be on your shoulders not mine! If you hadn't tried to get everyone out like this all would be fine."

"For me or for you?" Matt retorted sharply using the same words Trey did causing Trey to glare at him.

"Just let her go!" Booth begged, shouted actually. "It doesn't have to turn out like this."

"Unfortanitly it does!" Trey shouted back.

"Bones just hang on here, everything will be fine!" Booth shouted at her, sitting up, trying to get enough strength to leap onto Trey.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep!" Trey shouted.

"Do you here me Bones? Damnt it Bones say something!"

"I hear you!" Brennan shouted, still shaking.

"Trey just take off the jacket, and we'll work things out!" Matt also shouted. Emily and the others stared, at the chaos. Everyone shouting at everyone, it was bound to give anyone a headache.

Suddenly a gunshot when off causing everyone outside to duck on instinct, it all happened so fast that Booth and Brennan weren't sure exactly at first what happened. Trey collapsed, his stomach, the part that didn't have the jacket on shot as well as his legs, and the button was slowly falling from his hand. Booth noticed that it would soon go off and forced himself enough strength to leap and grab Bones and throw her to the ground next to Jimmy, causing them all to get hit by the explosion, and all of them falling unconscience for a few minutes...

The explosion wasn't as big as Trey wanted it to be because it was a premature bomb but because it was premature it saved the others lives. Emily and Matt and the others hurried into the smokey room after the explosion happened to see who the hell was alive, there was Booth on top of Brennan breathing heavly but unconscience along with Bones, and Jimmy. But what shocked them was the fact at in Jimmy's hand was Trey's gun, the one he dropped...

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, and sank to his knees. Emily knelt down too and smiled at him.

"It's over." He breathed. She nodded.

"You did a great job, no one got killed, their just unconscience." He nodded.

"Get these people to the ambulance!" He then shouted to the paramedics who had already returned and was doing so. Angela was hugging everyone as well as Cam, both women were crying with relief and Hodgins and Zach looked at each other as Booth and Brennan were being carried into the ambulance on stretchers along with Jimmy and Tony who was helping the paramedics, and both of them just started to laugh and hugged each other. All the harsh words that were said before was instently forgotten and forgiven. Nothing mattered anymore accept for the fact that it was over, finally over...

(Well hope that was long enough and action packed enough for you all! I'll have a few more wrap up chapters with Booth and Bones and everyone at the hospital. again thanks for all the great reviews and I loved working on this story. I just think it was about over really, only so long could I strech it lol. I enjoyed working on this chapter a lot, very action packed. )


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and trying to focus on some of my many other fanfictions-besides I left the last chapter at a pretty satysifing ending. I still want two or three more chapters though, just to wrap up everything. Again thanks for all the GREAT reviews! I've loved working on this story and kind of happy and sad that it's over-happy cause I can concentrate on other stories with at least one complete one and sad that it's well ending lol how pathetic am I:)**

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she looked around. She recoginzed that she was in a hospital. God did the room have to be so bright? Tired and weakly she moved her head and glanced at the bed that was next to her. There layed Booth who looked like he was sleeping. Bandages covered his chest as well as his face, and she realized that she too had bandages. He then turned his head-startling her a bit-and looked at her completly relaxed and content and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He replied and started to sit up but winced at the process of it.

"I don't think you should do that." She scolded him and he laughed and winced at that as well.

"Or that." He added and smiled at her. "How're you feeling?" He asked. She smiled at that.

"Good." She said and chuckled at his glazed look. "You look pretty good too. Very, very ralexed."

"Eh it's the morphine." He muttered. "I'm chocked full of it."

She laughed at that and then looked at Booth-emotions flooding through her.

"Booth..." She said softly ."Seely-about what happened back there..."

"We don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to." He jumped in quickly. " A lot of shit happened back there."

"I know, but not all of it was bad." She said. He looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well for one we met new friends, Trey and Jimmy and for another..." How does one tell the other that you realized your true feelings for him? She understood now that she did more then care for him deeply, she loved him. She just never was ready to admitt that but now after facing death she knew she couldn't wait or else it may never happen. She had a second chance to make things right and she was determined to make that happen.

He looks at her.

"What?" He asked softly-knowingly. She opened her mouth and was about to speak but then the door to their room opened and her team came bursting. They both sighed at that, somewhat dissapointed and somewhat relieved at the same time. Booth wasn't sure if he was ready to admitte his feelings to her anyway.

"Hey Dr. Brennan how are you feeling?" Zach asked and she smiled at that and sat up.

"Groggy but I'm probably doing better then Booth right now."

"Yeah getting shot ouch-that must have hurt." Hodgins said and winced and Booth snorted.

"Thanks Hodgins, that means a lot to me."

"No problem." Hodgins grinned at him.

Cam and Angela both smiled at that.

"You'll be glad to know that Trey is indeed dead." Cam told them.

"Good." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"If anyone diserves to die it's him." She agreed.

"What about Jimmy?" Booth said suddenly.

"Well he well have to spend some time in jail..." Cam started to say causing Booth to open his mouth angrily. "BUT..." She continued quickly. "Thanks to Hodgin's getting him a rich lawyer we were able to convince the judge to only have him in jail for a year because he was the one who killed Trey at the end and helped in it-helping save more lives."

"Wait that gunshot, that came from Jimmy?" Brennan said quickly and Angela nodded.

"Jimmy managed to pick up Trey's gun and shoot him. Thanks to Jack after he spends a year in jail it will be wiped clean and he can start fresh again-that year won't be on his perminate record."

"How did you manage to do that?' Booth asked Hodgins. Hodgins grinned.

"His lawyer is an old buddy of mine-one who owes me."

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Tony wearing a doctors suit causing both Booth and Brennan to laugh.

"Tony why the hell are you dressed like a Doctor?" Booth chuckled and Tony pretended to be hurt.

"Hey I am a Doctor! Actually as luck has it I'm a doctor from this hopsital."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other.

"You're kidding right?" Brennan asked. Booth grinned.

"I'll be damned, of all the odds."

Tony smiled at that.

"Well I'll just cut to the chase." He said causing them to look at him, concerned. "Oh no nothings wrong with them!" He said quickly. "Just an opposite. Tempy you'll be fine and out of the hospital within less then a month, some of the burns from the explosion might leave a scar or too." She nodded. "And Booth you are a tough old bird. A wound like that that was kept unclean and not taken care of for so long normally would have killed the person."

"But not Agent Booth." Zach said proudly and Booth grinned and that and so did Tony.

"Nope, not Agent Booth." Tony agreed.

Suddenly the door flew open and little Parker came running into the room, Rebecca close behind him.\

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Parker cried and jumped up to Booth's bed.

"Whoa, take it easy there sport." Booth winced a bit as Parker jumped up and down next to him causing the team to smile-seeing Booth's soft side.

"Easy there Parker honey daddy just got out of surgery remember?" Rebecca remined her son.

"Oh yeah, daddy are you still coming to my party tomarow?" Parker demaned and Booth smiled at that and looked at Brennan, both of them was thinking the same thing. They were in this mess simply because he was getting money to by Parker a preseant. Who knew that something so small could be so disasterious?

"No kiddo I'm afraid I can't leave the hospital." Booth said.

"Oh..." Parker pouted and then brightened. "Well can we have the party in here?"

"Uh not your party Parker well all of your friends." Rebecca said quickly. God they would give Booth and the doctors a headache. "But after." She said quickly at Parker's frown. "After you can open mommy and daddy's presents."

Shit, his present. Thanks Rebbeca-Booth thought bitterly. Why was he being mad at his ex wife? Not her fault he didn't buy the present before hand.

After a few more minutes of Parker chatting away Rebbecca quickly had her husband take Parker to the cafeteria while she talked with Booth.

"Sorry if he gave you a headache Seely he can be a handful." She apoligized and he smiled at that.

"No, I loved seeing him. I _needed _to see him. But could you do me a favor?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sure anything." She said and he handed her his credit card that was on his table.

"Could you get him my present? See I mean to do that today but something came up..."

That caused them all to laugh and suddenly not having a present didn't seem like a huge thing anymore to Booth. He was just happy-no thrilled-to see Parker again, and relieved that Brennan was alive. Nothing else mattered _but _Parker and Brennan and as he looked at Bones he realized that as soon as the others left it was finally time to tell her to that...

(Odd place to leave it at and I didn't have them tell each other how they really feel about each other mainly cause I wanted to stretch this out another couple of chapters. Though it was short and less action packed hope you enjoyed it!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been updating my many other fanfics and College starting up again I've been swamped with homework :(. Hey, I guess that's College life for ya but writing fanfics is so much more fun, don't you agree?**

**This will be a last chapter but I'm going to have a sequal for this story cause it's going to go in a WHOLE different direction. :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the robbery and things were slowly back to normal. Booth was still taking time off but out of the hospital. Brennan was back in the lab and Emily and Matt were back on their own cases as well. 

Angela walked into the lab where Brennan was studying a skeleton.

"You okay Tempy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, distractedly. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You've been working an awful lot. After all that had happened-well don't you want to take some time of?"

"Not really Ang. I'm fine, honest." Brennan assured her.

"All right, if you say so." Angela answered, not for a minute believing it was true.

Suddenly Booth came in, rather angrily.

"You won't BELIEVE what I just found out." He said, out of breath.

"Easy there Seely." Brennan said. "You still have those stiches remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Booth muttered distractidly. "Remember the robbery?"

Brennan gave him a look.

"Of course you do, dumb questioned. Well guess what? It was _staged. _"

She frowned.

"What?"

"It was a s_et up_. I did some research on Trey and Jimmy and I talked to Jimmy. He told me the whole thing since he never wanted to be a part of it. There's a group that calls themselves "The Company:" They do all sorts of projects and syms for the FBI and sometimes a_gainst _the FBI. They didn't tell Trey and Jimmy much at all, just that they wanted them to rob the bank because w_e _were in it. Because they knew I was in there."

"What?!" Brennan and her team looked shocked.

"I don't understand." Brennan said.

"Don't you see? The robbery was just another sym. A sym that got _really _carried away. What more is that I talked to Whitecotten about it, my boss. He said that he and the FBI stopped doing buiesness with the Company _10 years ago_."

"Why did they do the sym then?" Hodgins asked.

"Don't you get it? They wanted _revenge_. The FBI tried to shut down The Compnay when they went to far so they're trying to shut down the FBI by making a statement and slowly one by one, killing off every FBI agent in sight."

They stared at him.

"And here I thought you were finally going to say 'I love you' to Brennan." Angela muttered. Both Booth and Brennan looked at her.

"What?!" They said.

"Oh come on!" Angela cried. "How much longer are you going to put that off?"

"Ang, this is a serious matter." Hodgins said.

"I know! I mean they are _so _in denial."

"No I mean about the company." Hodgins said.

"Oh." Angela folded her arms. "I guess I'm a romantic at heart." She sighed.

"So what are we going to do about The Company?" Brennan asked.

"_We_?" Booth said. "Temperance you were almost killed because you were only in the same place I was."

"Yeah so?" Brennan said stubborningly. "I'm not going to let you fight this alone Booth."

"See!" Angela cried. "They are _made_ for each other!"

"It's going to be a huge fight." Booth warned her. "I mean taking down a govermant group this size and of this imprortance, it's huge. The FBI couldn't even do it."

"Well I'm game." Brennan said and the others nodded.

"I'm game too, though I never understood that expression, how can one be game?" Zach asked. The others gave him a look. "I'm just saying is all." He shrugged.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, staring the other person down.

"There's no changing your mind is there?" Booth finally reasoned.

"Nope." She said. He grinned at that.

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you." He said. Brennan and Angela's eyes both widened.

"Uh what?" Brennan said. "You love me?"

Booth's own eyes widened.

"I uh no! I mean uh...the many things I love _about _you."

"To late, you can't take it back!" Angela shouted gleefully. "I _knew _it." She added.

"I believe you said that you loved me." Brennan added.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, there are witnesses Seely."

"I take it back!"

"You _can't _take something like that back. You _love _me, admitte it." Brennan grinned. Booth stared at her, for a long time remembering the fear of almost losing her. Somehow admitting his true feelings didn't seem that big of a deal anymore.

"Fine." He said. "I admitte it." The others grinned and suddenly he grabbed hold of Bones and as he held her he gave her a passionate kiss causing everyone's eyes do widen and mouths to drop.

"_Yes_." Angela said to herself.

"Let's get to work now shall we?" He asked smiling a knowingly smile as he stepped away. Brennan stared at him in shock.

"Uh..." She said, for once in her life tonguetied. "Uh...Yeah uh sure..." She patted her hair, a bit shaken up and dazed. Booth just grinned, knowing he won this battle and both of them left to bring down 'The Company' and a a speechless group stared at them, wondering what the hell just happened and what meant, wondering where Booth and Brennan would go and what would happen to them during their journey together...

* * *

**Okay odd ending, but it's all right cause it's setting up the Sequal so it's not really the end, if that makes sense. Did you B/B fans like that little smootching moment? I threw that in there for you guys:)**


End file.
